Dueling Club Mishaps
by weheartdumbledore224
Summary: What happens when the Marauders go to a dueling Club held by Professor Flitwick ? NOT A REMUS-SIRIUS paring just a funny story! R and R thanks!


"Welcome, one and all, to the first meeting of the Dueling Club

"Welcome, one and all, to the first meeting of the Dueling Club!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick, who was standing atop a stack of books to enable himself to see over the mass of students staring back at him. Toward the back of the crowd, a third year boy scoffed and stood higher on the tips of his toes, a hand cupped around his right ear. "Oh, it's impossible to hear anything that shrimp says!" He said, flicking a lock of long, black hair out of his eyes, "Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to follow you here, Remus?"

The boy next to him, whose name was Remus, replied, "Because, Sirius! It'll be fun! Just wait for the beginning stuff to be over, and we can start dueling each other!" Sirius sighed irritably, and landed his feet back down on the ground. "Yeah, Padfoot!" Said a boy to Remus' left, "Imagine how much fun this'll be! Right, Peter?" A mousy-haired boy next to the one who had just spoken said, "Yeah, er, right, James!"

The four Marauders strained to listen to little Flitwick's squeaky voice for so long that, after a while, they gave up and leaned against the wall of slid down to the ground. Suddenly, just as Sirius began lolling off to sleep on James' shoulder, the small Charms teacher bopped over to the four and split them up into pairs: Sirius with Remus and James with Peter.

Sirius arrogantly pulled out his wand and said lazily, "Alright, Moony. I'll go easy on you this time… we'll see if you can handle that." Remus whipped out his wand, as well, and said, "Oh, you might just be surprised, Padfoot." Once all the pairs were ready, Flitwick's squeaky voice called out, "Alright. On the count of three, you shall start dueling promptly. One…Two…THREE!"

Sirius waved his wand and had gotten half-way through saying his incantation, when Remus yelled, "ACCIO!" Sirius felt himself being pulled toward his friend as though he were metal. Seconds later, Remus cried, "REPULSO!" Sirius immediately flew away from Remus. "Oh, good one, Moony!" He called out. He had just barely lifted his wand into the air, however, when Remus summoned Sirius toward him again.

The same as the previous time, Sirius flew away from Remus just as he was sure he would bump into his friend. Again and again this happened, Remus finding great pleasure out of giving Sirius some of his own medicine. James and Peter, who were nearby, stopped dueling and watched as Sirius bumped back and forth continually. After a while, Sirius' face began to grow pale. It then grew greener and greener. "Moony," Sirius called out unsteadily, "Alright, I'll admit it! You've won, you're better than me! Now please stop!"

Remus smiled contently at this, and lowered his wand. Immediately, Sirius stopped bumping around, and dropped to the floor. James rushed over, along with Remus and Peter, and crouched down next to Sirius. "You okay, mate?" He said, patting Sirius gently on the back. "Ugghhh… I think so…" Suddenly, Sirius clapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes bulging dangerously.

James jumped back just as Sirius retched onto the ground. Remus' cheeks burned scarlet. _'Oh great,'_ he thought to himself, _'I try to have some fun, and I make my friend sick. I just can't win!'_ Prf. Flitwick hurried over as fast as he could, and cleaned up the throw up with a wave of his wand. He then sent for Madam Pomfrey, who showed up minutes later with a stretcher to carry the weak Sirius to the Hospital Wing.

As Remus and James helped Sirius to his feet, Sirius said, "Remus… where'd you learn it?" Remus looked questioningly at his friend. "Learn what?" Sirius replied, "Those moves… How'd I fly around like that? It was awesome!" Remus smiled appreciatively at this. Once Sirius had been brought out of the room, Remus joined James and Peter as a threesome.

Suddenly, a tall, lanky, boy with a curtain of greasy black hair came up and said, "Hah! Black thinks he's so cool, it was great to see him beaten up by his own comrades! Thanks a lot, Lupin!" Remus' eyes narrowed, and he thought about what Sirius had said about his moves. _'Maybe Snivellus deserves this one…'_ He thought to himself as James cried out, "Oh shut up, Snape!" to the greasy-haired boy of whom was happily skipping away.

Remus turned around, aimed his wand, and cried out, "ACCIO!" while thinking of how happy his friend would be to hear this as a get-well gift.


End file.
